Ryuzaki Uchiha
History |Ryuzaki's Eternal Ryuzaki Uchiha is one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members. He left the Leaf Village years during the Uchiha Massacre. Ryuzaki Uchiha was born to a unique clan known as the Kidate clan(Kidate meaning nature). This clan was born with the innate ability to control nature chakra with any part of there body. Other villages where afraid of the potential risk that they possed. They feared that the clan would someday birth a protogy amoung it. To unlock there clan's true power. As a child Ryuzaki was very shy only participating in events that he had to do or that his older brother Ryoku made him do. Ryuzaki was a very talented young child excelling in almost every thing he did. By the time he was seven Ryuzaki noticed he was exceptionally good in lighting nature(given it was his affinity) His Older cousin Itachi Uchiha had told him that his grandfather from his dads side and his grandfather from his moms side where members of the Kidate clan. With that knowledge Ryuzaki and Ryoku decided to avenge there clan's distruction and kill anyone who had helped in killing there clan. When they told there parents of this they told them that it was foolish to do such a thing and they would end up dead or worse. they argued with there parents for hours until they ran away from home just before the Uchiha Massacre. He left the uchiha clan with a small squad of three people one being his brother Ryoku and the others being close friends of and him and his brother. In hopes to protect the one person he loved(His Twin Brother) he took the Sharingan from his best friend to make his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After fleeing the Massacre the two brothers both with there exeptional Kekkei genkai's they wanted to test them. Of course Ryuzaki whipped out every lightning master he could find and his brother would kill any fire master he could get his hands on. They where never truly satisfied with just killing them. They decided to go to war but not for a village but for a promise they made to them selves. To kill who ever destroyed there clan by any means necessary. So thery where going after the leaf village for information on there clan as they entered the village they where not spotted by anyone exept a young ninja named Kakashi Jr. Hatake. As he was beinging to give there posotion away Ryuzaki confronted him. senseing with his sharingan Jr. immidiatly knew that Ryuzaki's chakra was exceddingly strong and he was lightning affinity. As Ryuzaki told Jr. to get away or else hct e would kill him Jr. kept on asking if he would train him. Finally he said yes to Jr. but on one condition he had to sneak in to the hokage's mantion and steal any ifomation on Ryoku's and Ryuzaki's clan...Jr. eventually returned with the information but they also had some company as over fifty shinobi ambused them. Ryuzaki was signaled by Ryoku to run and to take Jr. with him and with a flash of lightning they where gone. they had escaped into the forest of death. Ryuzaki and his brother where fearsome fighters, battling in the Third Great Ninja War. Ryuzaki and his older brother Ryoku where fighting as they where fighting with no ninja village everyone would attack them so it was of great importance to stay alert...being masters of the Sharingan Ryuzaki and Ryoku could of annihilated the jonin that where attacking them but of fear of being discovered by anyone they did not activate them so they where using there mastery of there chakra nature along with a little help from Jr. They managed to survive only to be discovered by the organization known as the Akatsuki when Itachi found them them where scared because they thought he was there to kill them but in fact Abilities